


Last Train Home

by plummuffins



Category: baseball - Fandom, cardinals - Fandom, diamondbacks
Genre: Baseball, Gay, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, blowjob, but this is the fantasy, cardinals - Freeform, diamondbacks - Freeform, enjoy, honestly idek these men so this is probably not how they would even act, if you find that odd please dont read, rl au, this is fake and these are real people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plummuffins/pseuds/plummuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Chase are rivals, yet they are in love. Jason's attempts to end their relationship don't go so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Train Home

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the Memorial Day game yesterday I came up with a very odd story with my irl best friend. I promised to write it, so please don't read if you find real people being shipped creepy. I do not own either of these men nor do I own the baseball teams. Title based on Imogen Heap song.

Jason Heyward groaned, banging his head half-heartedly against the stall in the bathroom. It was the 7th inning stretch and he was hiding in the bathroom, listening to the sound of the crowd beginning to sing Take Me Out to the Ballgame happily. Sighing, he exited the stall and walked over to the mirror where he splashed water on his face hoping it’d snap him out of his funk. The way Chase had been treating him out there today was hard to deal with, even though he knew he deserved it. Jason patted his face with a paper towel, looking in the mirror to make sure he didn’t seem too much of a wreck when who else but Anderson walked into the reflection. The lack of surprise and the stiff way in which he entered the public bathroom made it clear to Heyward that the man meant to catch him here.  
“Jason,” Anderson began, looking angry but sounding hurt.  
Heyward spun around and brushed past him towards the door when the rival pitcher grabbed his arm roughly.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Leaving the bathroom,” Jason snapped, tugging his arm away. Against his will he felt himself meeting Chase’s eyes, their familiar shocking blue colour causing him to falter slightly.  
“We need to talk, I--”  
“You need to get over me,” Jason clenched his jaw, not wanting to say any of this but knowing he had to. “Get your head back in the game. Your team is getting pissed.”  
“Jay..” Chase took a step back from him and Jason saw his jaw clench as well, his eyes followed the other man’s adam’s apple as he swallowed thickly and the Cardinal had to shake his head slightly, mirroring his ex-lover’s retreat backwards. “I can’t--”  
Before he could speak the door opened again and Jason spun around to see Martinez step in. “Number 22,” he said tersely, giving Chase a hostile glance. “C’mon, the teams are about to head back out.”  
Grateful for the interruption, Heyward grabbed Carlos’ arm and walked out with him, not even looking back at Chase. Once they were a safe distance from the bathroom, Carlos stopped them and shoved his friend in annoyance.  
“What the fuck, Jason.”  
“Nothing happened. I was trying to leave when you got there..”  
“I’m supposed to believe that?”  
“Of course you are!” Jason ran his hand through his hair in annoyance, giving the Hispanic man a glare. “We’re not even fucking for real, so why’re you acting jealous?” he hissed at him in a whisper.  
“I don’t want him getting back under your skin. We can’t lose this game,” Carlos whispered back furiously. “Fucking forget about him and get your head on straight.” Jason tried not to flinch when his closest friend practically spat the last word at him. He knew it was shameful for him to be the way he was. But what he had with Chase…  
“I know,” he brushed past Carlos and led him the rest of the way to the dugout in silence. When they got there he didn’t miss the suspicious glances of his teammates that were silenced by a headshake from Carlos.  
They had to win this.  
***  
Carlos had finally left him alone in the locker room. The rest of the guys were coming around about him, but they were still nervous to shower while he was there, so Heyward had to wait for them all to finish before he could. Martinez was a good friend but even he didn’t want to be naked with the gay teammate. Jason sighed, gathering his things and exiting the shower area to get dressed. As he put his things down he heard quiet footsteps and froze, seeing the man he both desperately wanted to see and desperately did not want to see walk around the corner.  
“What are you doing here, Chase,” he whispered, looking around habitually for people he knew were off starting on the celebratory rounds.  
“I heard you.” Chase looked hurt still, but now he looked more confused.  
“Heard me what?”  
“You and Carlos.” Jason felt his heart stop. “You...you lied to me?”  
He crossed his arms, distinctly aware he was in only a towel, and leaned his shoulder against the lockers, looking down.  
“Jay..just tell me.” He felt more than heard Anderson move closer to him and he flinched instinctively.  
“They told me I had to end us.” His voice shook slightly and he couldn’t look at the man he loved as he spoke. Instead he marveled at the contrast of his dark feet with the pale white tile beneath them, wishing it would swallow him whole. “They.. my manager.. the team--they all found out and I was told to end it.”  
“We could have worked--”  
“I knew you’d try to work it out, so Carlos and I… I pretended I cheated. If you hated me, I thought..maybe you’d move on.” He closed his eyes, feeling the sick sensation he got when he imagined being with anyone but Anderson.  
“Jason,” his voice was soft and Jason felt his hand cup his chin and tilt his head up. “Look at me.”  
He held his breath and slowly met those gorgeous blue orbs, self conscious about his own dull brown eyes, wondering for the millionth time what the blonde saw in him. “Chase, I..” his throat closed up but it didn’t matter that he couldn’t speak because that was when Chase kissed him. It was soft, hesitant, and yet it set him on fire. No longer having to hide how much he missed the Diamondback, Heyward slipped a hand into Anderson’s hair, capturing his lips before he could pull away in a desperate kiss. The other responded by pressing his body closer, until Jason was pinned between the man and the lockers. He let out a gasp into his mouth as Chase rocked their hips together teasingly. He tightened his grip in Chase’s hair, his other hand clutching at his hip in an attempt to pull him closer, as though it were possible. After a moment Chase’s lips traveled from Jason’s to the man’s neck, sucking at the dark skin in a way which elicited a small moan from the pinned outfeilder.  
“Ch-chase,” he panted, feeling how hard they both were, shuddering with pleasure. “We’ll be caught.”  
Chase responded by nipping his neck and slipping his hand into the towel, wrapping it around Jason’s erection. “I don’t care.” He began to stroke him gently.  
Jason moaned louder at the feeling, digging his fingers into Chase’s hip. “Chase,” he was trying to sound stern but by now his voice was breathy and almost pleading. “It… it won’t be good. They--will hurt you.”  
Chase had begun to kiss his way down Jason’s chest and was now on his knees. He looked up at his lover, and Heyward felt his cock twitch in anticipation. “I’ll be okay,” he swirled his tongue around the tip of the shaft and Jason jerked and moaned. “Shh, baby..” he gripped Jason’s penis with one hand while the other began to lightly caress his balls.  
Jason threw his head back against the lockers and bit his lip in an attempt to keep quiet as Chase took him into his mouth, not even feeling the pain in his head. It had been so long since he was touched by the man--the three months apart had felt like eternity. Every thing he did was fire to his body and he felt himself already nearing his climax. “Chase,” he moaned, looking back at the man with a shudder, “I-I won’t last much longer..” Jason saw the smug look in his eyes as Anderson took him deeper, swallowing around him, while he rubbed his G-spot rhythmically. He leaned his head back, both hands firmly tangled into Chase’s hair, trying to keep his hips thrusting, the effort making him shake as his body was overtaken and with a shout he came, moaning Chase’s name weakly as the man nursed his orgasm. Then Anderson was at his lips again and he could taste himself as they kissed, the knowledge making him wrap his arms possessively around the man.  
Just then, they could hear people laughing loudly and coming towards the locker room. Jason froze, feeling fear course through his body and he pulled away from Chase. “Y-you need to get away,” he stammered, staring at him, wild-eyed. “They can’t find you, Chase.”  
“Why does it--”  
“They told me what they’ll do. I can’t have them hurt you.” He cupped Anderson’s cheek, brushing his thumb over it lovingly, feeling how shaky his hand was. “Please, Chase.”  
Chase hesitated and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “I’ll be at the hotel. My room is 413...promise me you’ll come.” Jason’s breath caught at the desperate tone of his love’s plea and he nodded.  
“I promise you.”  
As Jason watched him slip out the back entrance, he wished he had the strength to break his promise...but he knew he’d be there that night.


End file.
